nephiapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Naomi
"I felt the pain of loss, it's something that happens to all of us, and while the pain from that loss never truly goes away... I think that having the memory of those loved ones in your heart is what keeps you tethered and alive. If I gave up on my journey I wouldn't be anywhere right now, I would be like you, lost and alone. Find you strength, overcome the pain. Find your will, find your resolve." -Naomi to Keralina. Appearance : Naomi stands at 5 feet 6 inches tall. Her eyes are a deep jade, but change to a lighter incandescent version of her original jade color when she activates her two sword states. Her skin is flawless with an alabaster tone, and a tattoo of a black crow can be seen on her left arm. : Before the events of TLD, Naomi usually wore a black kimono with a red sash, the kimono and sash were both plain. She paired this with her Geta and Tabi (eastern socks and wooden sandals.) Now during the events of TLD Naomi wears a black silk kimono with images of cherry blossoms and cranes in flight, her decorative red sash is embroidered with images of floating thunder clouds. She still wears an opulent jade and silver necklace that complement her intense eyes. : She had straight black hair with red tips, but now it is permanently hot pink due to the adverse effects of smoking a pipe filled with a strange substance. She usually keeps her hair down, but sometimes wears it in a pony tail or bun. History Pre-Legend of Dregon History: As a young child Naomi lived in poverty in the east Rukongai district of the soul society with her sister Kaori. The residents she lived with were kind but old and she always looked at them as grandparents. Eventually the people she lived with would come to find out that her spiritual presence was too hard to hide. Her spirit energy was like a small beacon for the Seireitei. What ended up happening was Naomi and her sister Kaori being drafted in to the Gotei 13 for their training. Her sister Kaori was too young and naive to be independent, because of that Naomi felt it was her sole responsibility to take care of her sister and act as her guardian. Kaori didn't not show of any spiritual energy but... whenever she was near Naomi, she acted as an amplifier for her reiatsu, It was a strange ability indeed. The Gotei 13 waited for a few years for the girls to come of age and when Naomi eventually aged 15 she was sent away into her true training to become one of the Gotei 13. Separated briefly from her sister she vowed to train hard and make it out to support her. She acted on her promise and trained hard to become a shinigami. After much time Naomi was finally was reunited with her sister but it wasn't the reunion she had hoped for, Naomi found out that Kaori was used in terrible experiments by the captain of the 12th division Mayuri Kurotsuchi. In his experiments he sought out to find the secret to her amplifying powers and use them to create a weapon that could amplify the abilities of a shinigami, and what ended up happening was her soul being extracted and put into a weapon, a Zanpakutō to be exact. Through guile and force Naomi stole the Zanpakuto from the clutches of Mayuri Kurosuchi, it was the very sword that had her sister's soul trapped. Naomi now travels with the Zanpakutō, trying to find a way to remove her soul from the weapon, while evading from the Central 46. But traveling was never easy... because of the terrible atrocities that Naomi faced thus far and the fact that her naive and sweet sister was trapped in the blade, Naomi vowed to never kill an innocent person, to spare her sister from seeing that bloodshed, and to redeem her own soul for letting this happen to Kaori. Personality : Because of her mysterious upbringing she became incredibly independent. She always acted as her sister's guardian, trying to be somewhat of a role model for her. The training she underwent in the soul society changed her to be more stern and bitter at times, but she still tries to be the big sister that she needs to be in order to make things right. She values life a lot now and will try her best to find a balance in between both worlds. : During the events of The Legend of Dregon Naomi became increasingly confident, her charismatic and magnetic personality developed greatly during this time, and she was never afraid to use that force of personality in and out of combat. Her strong will and determination keep her moving forward to greater heights, hoping one day to achieve what others could not, and to complete her own quest. Abilities : Master Swordsman : 'Naomi is a master of swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal and non-leathal attacks with little effort. She continues to show improvement with her swordsmanship as she remains in Nephia. : 'Kidō Expert : 'As a shinigami, Naomi has enough of an understanding of spells to identify them upon sight. Though she has a lot of room to improve in she is yet not a master in the art. : 'Shunpo Practitioner : 'While Naomi's true skill in Shunpo is unknown, she is skillful enough to move around the battlefield and position herself around enemies before they can react. : 'Great Spiritual Power : Naomi can exert a great amount of Spiritual Pressure, which, in addition to her already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes her a formidable opponent. Her spiritual pressure can be felt from a great distance, and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Her Reiatsu is dark violet. : Enhanced Durability: Naomi is durable enough to withstand direct hits from powerful foes of her level. : Enhanced Endurance: Naomi has been shown to have a high level of endurance. She is able to hold her own in a fight for extended periods of time, while facing multiple enemies. : Susanoo (須佐能乎, God of Storms): '''Susanoo is a regular katana made of a strange black metal. It has a simple circular guard with a closed frame and is made of the same black metal, with a dark red hilt-wrapping. It's sheath is made of a reflective-like dark material. *Shikai :' It is triggered by the command ''"Sunder the Heavens" (サンダー天). :: Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Susanoo allows for Kidō to be applied onto the blade and released later upon impact; for example, Naomi can apply her shocking grasp spell onto the blade and release the energy inside when striking at an opponent. Naomi can also infuse her own spirit energy into the blade to give it extra abilities in combat; for example, Naomi can infuse her spirit energy to give her sword more cutting power, extra elemental damage, deadlier critical hits, or any combination listed and more. :: *'Bankai : Hakai no Keshin (破壊の化身, Destruction Incarnate'');' Naomi's Bankai is the physical manifestation of Susanoo itself. To activate it, Naomi raises her sword up to the heavens, Reiatsu spirals out of her body and sword surrounding her quickly. Within a few seconds Naomi merges with the energy and then a huge translucent and incandescent being of pure Reiatsu appears with Naomi inside. :: :: '''Bankai Special Ability:' Susanoo acts as another layer of defense like a suit of living armor. Naomi's physical powers are increased exponentially while in this form; for example, strength, vitality, endurance, and durability are all increased. Naomi's senses are also sharpened while in this form. Susanoo has wings and can fly with perfect maneuverability. Her reach is vastly increased due to it's towering height. She can become immune to certain elemental attacks depending on the situation, and it's thick armor proves to be a challenge to outsider attacks. Susanoo can absorb a set amount of damage that Naomi takes before it breaks apart, even more interesting Naomi can apply her own life force into Susanoo to recover it from the damage it's taken. Equipment : Naomi employs a wide variety of magical items to aid her inside and outside of combat. *'Susanoo:' Her primary weapon also known as a Zanpakutō is a mysterious blade with the soul of a powerful being inside of it, on top of having one soul already inside, her sisters soul Kaori is bound inside the blade. In it's base form Suanoo looks like a standard katana made out of a sleek black metal, meanwhile the guard is round with a triple oval design, with three triangles extending out of the base of the blade. In it's Shikai Susanoo can transform differently depending oh her current need in battle, though mostly it stays relatively the same from it's base form. Currently in her Bankai Susanoo will transform into a larger version of it's base form with an elongated blade to match the reach of her Bankai. *'Reilly's Luck:' An odd weapon in Naomi's arsenal. This weapon can most easily be described as a gunblade that looks like a shotgun mounted on to a katana. It's primary function is the ability to load spells into it's two individual chambers as ammunition, and can be fired out at short range as an area of effect. It's second use is in melee combat, it functions as a normal katana with the uncanny ability to decapitate it's enemies on critical strikes, the only drawback is the chance for it to decapitate the user as well. Lastly the blade has some effect on space and time, with one rare effect being the ability to increase the number of actions on the user in a short amount of time, and it's most useful ability being able to be summoned to your hand from any place (so far) if called by name. * Tear Drop Requiem: Her third weapon in her arsenal, recently acquired, and still mysterious as to what other abilities it may contain. Currently this weapon is a wakizashi that looks oddly similar to her Zanpakutō. Though it may be small, it's greatest ability so far is being able to duplicate the abilities of the wielder's main hand weapon. Next it can be used to heal allies if they are struck with the weapon itself. Lastly the only drawbacks noticed with the weapon is that it cannot be used on it's own. *'Lucky's Boots:' A pair of boots with an amusing origin, they have the ability to increase the users speed as well as being able to walk on water freely. *'Otherwordly Kimono:' A black silk kimono with images of cherry blossoms and cranes in flight. Passively it gives resistance bonuses and can amplify the power of her spells. Lastly it has the ability to trap one person into an extra dimensional maze, only those with enough intellect can find their way out. *'Holleth's Whip:' A standard whip with an uncanny aura of charisma. It was used by Holleth herself with purposes that Naomi herself does not yet know, but can make educated guesses on. *'Other Magical Items:' Naomi as has a list of standard magical items that you can commonly find in the world of Nephia. Trivia *Naomi spelled backwards is Imoan. *She has a large flawless diamond stuck inside her chest where her sternum should be. *She is immune to dragon's breath alcohol. *Defeated the chieftain of New Ragnavald in mud wrestling. *Won 1st prize in a New Ragnavald drinking contest. *Has masochistic tendencies. *Spent an evening with Holleth's subconscious alter ego "The Seductress" *''The design on Susanoo's guard as seen in it's base form. '' *The origin of Lucky's boots have been mentioned as such; "Lucky was a monk who had a coin that he flipped for everything. Not a single decision was made by the man, everything was chosen by the coin he carried. Lucky stood in Garrison and took off to run around the world faster then Lucy Ander did 300 years before him. People watched him running toward the city of Garrison, and at the end as he was about to beat her record by a few minutes the monk stopped running just a few feet before the gate of Garrison and stood till the time passed. To this day no one knows why he didn't just beat the record" : '' BR1.gif|Bankai release stage one. BR2.gif|Bankai release stage two. BR3.gif|Bankai release stage three. BR4.gif|Bankai release stage four. Bankai.gif|Bankai final form. ''